Time to Duel
by SoftWare Publishing
Summary: The Teen Titans and Falcon Duel each other before being invited to a special tournament, and have a lot of fun. READ AND REVIEW!


**Hey, guys. Got this idea out of the blue.**

Teen Titans

Time to Duel

(Featuring Falcon from my other story)

Chapter One

Twins Match (Part One)

It was an ordinary day at Titans' Tower. Raven was meditating with her brother, Robin was looking through

newspapers, Starfire was trying to cook something, and getting the recipe wrong, Falcon noticed, Beast Boy was

listening to an iPod, and Cyborg was downstairs, working on the T-Car. The twins had finished meditating, and Beast

Boy was still listening to music. Falcon noticed a Duel Monsters Deck laying next to him. "Hey, Beast Boy, you mind if I

look through your deck?" Beast Boy took out his earbuds. "Huh?" Falcon repeated the question. "How bout we Duel

instead?" Falcon faced his sister, who looked ready to throw up. "What's wrong?" "Beast Boy's not that good." "So? I

never back down from a challenge." Wouldn't last for very long, though, as Falcon was a lot better than Beast Boy was

expecting. "No!" Beast Boy looked at the pad of paper next to him, which read 0 for him, with Falcon still standing

strong at 4000. Raven smirked, then walked out of the room. Falcon picked up his cards from the table and followed

her, curious as to where she was going, since they were going out for lunch today. Raven entered her room, and pulled

something out of a drawer. It was a deck, with the all-familiar Dark Magician on the very bottom. It had been a gift

from her mother. Falcon walked in. "Raven, are you all right?" She faced him. "I'm fine. I was just inspired by your Duel

with Beast Boy just now." Falcon faced her. "I annihilated him. How is that inspiring?" Raven smirked. "You inspired me

to Duel, but with something I got recently." She opened a chest with telekenesis and brought over two familiar shaped

objects. "Duel Discs?" Raven smiled. "I won them in a tea drinking tournament." Falcon decided not to ask. "Are you

challenging me?" "What would you say if I was?" "I'd say you'd better be ready." Falcon said with a grin. They walked to

the top of the Tower, with the other Titans following them. Falcon strapped his Disc to his arm, and looked at a card in

his extra deck. 'With this card, Raven has no chance of winning.' Raven looked at her Dark Magician. 'I hope Falcon

doesn't hold back.' Their Duel Discs went active, and they drew their five cards.

(Raven: 4000)

(Falcon: 4000)

Raven smirked at her opening hand: Giant Germ, Dark Magician, Monster Reborn, Magic Cylinder, and Magician's Circle.

Falcon grinned at his opening hand: Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord, Gold Sarcophogas, Level Lifter, Level

Warrior, and Bachibachibachi. Raven grinned. "I'll start, by Setting a Monster and Two Face Downs. Go ahead. Show me

what you got." Falcon grinned back. "I Draw." He looked at his drawn card. 'Compulsory Evacuation Device.' "First

things first, since you control a monster, and I don't, I can Special Summon my Level Warrior as a level 4 monster."

(Level Warrior appeared: a level 3 monster with 300 ATK, and became level 4)

Raven was surprised. "Special Summon?" "I also Normal Summon Bachibachibachi."

(Bachibachibachi appeared: a level 3 monster with 800 ATK)

Beast Boy looked surprised. "Hey, why's he got a bug in his deck?" Raven was suspicious. "What are you up to?" "I play

the Spell Card Level Lifter! By discarding my level 8 Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord, I can make both my

monsters level 8!" Starfire guessed what was coming. "An Xyz Summon!" The others faced her. "A what?" Robin asked.

"Xyz monsters, a new type, come from space, and are very hard to acquire. They are Summoned by using two or more

monsters with the same level." "But before I do that, I play Gold Sarcophogas! I choose a card in my Deck, then Banish

it for a couple turns." 'She'll never guess it's this.' Falcon chose the card, and banished it, like he said. "I also Set a

card, then Overlay my level 8 Level Warrior and Bachibachibachi! With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network

and Xyz Summon a monster more powerful than a cosmic storm! A behemoth with the ability to bend time and space to

do its will! The interstellar terror, leaving destruction in its wake! Rise up, my friend, and claim victory for the Knights of

Azarath!" Raven was a little worried. "I Xyz Summon Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" A large black

diamond with blue and red jewels on the outside of it rose up and spun a bit. It then began to transform, assuming its

true form. When it finished, the resulting dragon roared in defiance of its opponent, and spread its wings in challenge.

(Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon appeared: a Rank 8 Xyz monster with 3000 ATK and 2 Overlay Units)

 **A/N**

 **Like I said, got it out of the blue.**


End file.
